Anime Scene 18
Cold open Flashback from Anime Scene 17—in Alfons the Pieta Hunt lead by Eva, is being attack by Awakened Beings. Lucia says that Kate is down. Then Lucia goes down. Surprise encounter In a forest, Jean continues to follow Clare, much to Clare's chagrin. Suddenly, Rubel steps out of the shadows. As does warrior No. 5, Rafaela. Rubel says the Pieta Hunt was wiped out. He offers Clare a pardon if she joins the Pieta Battle Group to destroy the Awakened Beings responsible. He adds that someone fitting Raki's description was reported heading up north. Pieta 'Beginning of the North' In the snowy village of Pieta, Clare and Jean meet Helen, then Deneve. At first, Helen thinks No. 8, Flora, is leader of the battle group, but is in fact someone ranked higher—No. 6, Miria. Tw93ejJTncc Helen greets Clare Miria makes her appearance, addressing the warriors from atop the steps of a temple in the village square. 'Windcutter' When the warriors are frightened by the presence of Awakened Beings, Undine ridicules them. Deneve makes uncomplimentary remarks about Undine, leading to a quarrel, which spreads among the other warriors. Flora demonstrates her Windcutter, frightening the battle group into silence. 'Strategy' Miria divides the 24 warriors into five Awakened hunt-like teams—Miria, Flora, Jean, Undine and Veronica leading as team captains. Each team is to concentrate on a single Awakened. 'Battle group teams' Some portraits below are from the manga. 'Team Veronica' * No. 13—Veronica * No. 14—Cynthia * No. 22—Helen * No. 35—Pamela * No. 41—Matilda 'Team Undine' * No. 11—Undine * No. 15—Deneve * No. 24—Zelda * No. 36—Claudia * No. 43—Yuliana 'Team Miria' * No. 6—Miria * No. 20—Queenie * No. 31—Tabitha * No. 40—Yuma 'Team Jean' * No. 9—Jean * No. 17—Eliza * No. 27—Emilia * No. 37—Natalie * No. 44—Diana 'Team Flora' * No. 8—Flora * No. 18—Lily * No. 30—Wendy * No. 39—Carla * No. 47—Clare Secret meeting Clare meets Miria, Deneve and Helen in a cavern. Jean joins them. When Clare asks the chances of Miria's plan succeeding, Miria says "no chances..." First engagement 'Scouts' On the outskirts of Pieta, three men approach—scouts for the Northern Army. One scout sense the presence of 24 Claymore warriors. The bearded scout awakens into Dreadlock Awakened. He shoots tentacle into the village. The tentacle anchored, he catapults himself into the village. QPZkhrwlWN4 Dreadlock Awakened attacks Downtown, he attacks the villagers. He captures a young girl, but Miria severs his tentacle. 'Defense' The Battle Group breaks up into teams and counter-attacks. Team Flora attacks one scout atop a roof. He uses a technique similar to Galatea's Yoma Energy Alignment and Control. He brings Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare to their knees on the roof. Then maneuvers Carla to kill her teammates. Clare calls on Ilena's arm for help. The arm, independent of Clare's volition, shatters the roof, toppling everyone. The scout awakens into Armadillo Awakened. 'Team Jean' Jean is the last team member standing against Insectile Awakened. But Team Veronica moves in for support. Meanwhile, Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Additional details 'Cast' *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Rubel:' Stefan Staudinger (de), R Bruce Elliott (en-us), Gianluca Iacono (it), Hiroaki Hirata (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) *'Helen:' Gundi Eberhard (de), Jamie Marchi (en-us), Alessandra Karpoff (it), Miki Nagasawa (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Deneve:' Heike Beeck (de), Caitlin Glass (en-us), Maïa Michaud (fr), Tania De Domenico (it), Hana Takeda (ja), Kim Pomeda (tl) *'Flora:' Cosima Ertl (de), Trina Nishimura (en-us), Ludovica De Caro (it), Miyu Matsuki (ja) *'Miria:' Silvia Mißbach (de), Monica Rial (en-us), Agnès Manoury (fr), Lorella De Luca (it), Kikuko Inoue (ja), Nica Rojo (tl) 'Video' *Germany version of Clare being greeted by Helen References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Anime